Portrait of a Hero
by Mariner1
Summary: The prologue to the original (NES) Zelda game, seen through the eyes of an old man.


[Note - This story takes place right before the original Legend of Zelda on the NES. It's not necessary to know much about it, but it helps. Also, Alekia is outside of Hyrule, in case you were confused. The name itself comes from a different video game, Lufia, but this story has nothing to do with that, so don't worry. I just liked the name. - Mariner]  
  
He couldn't sleep. Despite being a sailor for over 40 years, he still managed to get a little insomnia every once in a while. It was best not to fight it, he knew. The best thing for insomnia is a little exercise, and so he got up to take a little stroll around his ship. It wasn't a particularly impressive vessel, just the average cargo ship, but he was proud of it nonetheless. It is the only boat he'd ever captained, and he loved it despite its lack of glamour. The ship had a good crew, had a reputation for dependability, and was always on time. Who needs glamour when you have that?  
  
To his surprise, the captain realized he was not the only one who couldn't sleep. Besides the crew who had the night watch, he noticed the boy sitting and staring at the sea. This wasn't a passenger ship, but he had decided to let this boy on anyway. The lad had approached him in Alekia, intent on getting to Hyrule, and the captain had found it hard to turn him down. He was so determined, but yet gave no plausible reason for it. Even now, the captain wondered whether he should have allowed the boy's presence, but the boy's steadfastness had had a strange effect on him. Even now, the boy, Link, had a furtive look to him, as if he was filled with apprehension. Over what, the captain did not know. There was something different about him. He seemed calm outward, but the mariner could tell he was anything but calm inside of him. He was a mystery, and the captain didn't like those.  
  
"It's a beautiful night out," the captain said, hoping to start a conversation. But the boy only nodded. Perhaps conversation was not a good idea? "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone if you'd like."  
  
"No, that's alright." The boy shrugged. "I was just... thinking."  
  
Well, it's a start. "About what? Anything important?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Just about this trip. And Hyrule. And why I am going there."  
  
"Heh. To be honest, many of us were wondering the same thing. Hyrule's a pretty small country, and isn't very powerful. The only thing special about it are those magical triangles, but the royal family won't let a young boy like yourself see them. And there certainly isn't any field of work there that cannot be found in Alekia. What other reason is there for seeing this place?"  
  
The boy looked at the captain. "I don't know. I don't... belong in Alekia I think. It just doesn't seem right. It doesn't make sense, but I just feel like I need to search for something. I'm not sure I belong in Hyrule either, but I had to start somewhere. And it is the home of my ancestors. Perhaps I can find some answers there."  
  
The captain nodded. "I see. A little soul searching is always good to clear one's mind and set one's priorities straight. I suppose most people don't take such drastic measures though. I suppose this journey will do some good for you. Afterwards I'm sure you'll find your place."  
  
Link shook his head. "This isn't normal. I need to do something. Not just become an apprentice somewhere and live out a peaceful yet mundane life. I'm not going back to Alekia. I may not stay in Hyrule. I... I can't just do nothing. You probably don't understand."  
  
The captain shrugged. He probably would have just passed it off to a youth's romantic fantasy, but there was something there. The burning in his eyes affected even the old mariner, and he found himself believing the boy. There was something different about him, a sense of purpose and righteousness that most people never obtained. He was certainly not an ordinary youth. Perhaps he is destined to do something besides live out a meager, typical life. "I think I do understand. And I wish you good luck in your quest."  
  
The boy smiled hesitantly. He was obviously unsure whether the captain truly did believe him, or whether it was a good idea to tell him his story in the first place. He returned to gazing at the stars. "We should reach Hyrule by noon tomorrow. Perhaps you should get some rest." The boy only nodded to the captain's suggestion, but did not move. Any further conversation seemed pointless, so the captain rose to leave. He certainly didn't feel like sleep anymore. He was concerned for the strange boy, despite almost not letting him board in the first place. He caught a glimpse of the fire that burned within him, and it disturbed the complacent captain. For he had realized the insignificance of his own life in that courageous boy, as he saw in him a sense of meaning and purpose far beyond his own life. He was concerned that it would be too much for Link, that he could not bear this burning desire that he had. But, at the same time, he could feel Link's inner strength, and knew that the boy would not be overtaken by his drive.  
  
  
  
Something was wrong. The harbor was smashed. There was no one there to greet the ship as it came. A feeling of dread had come over many of his sailors, and even the captain himself was uneasy. Something terrible had happened here, and it was not the crew's place to get involved. The safest and most reasonable course of action would be to head back to Alekia and let their government deal with it as they see fit. The captain was about to give the order to turn back when Link came up to the deck. He stared wordlessly at the broken harbor. He wasn't scared, he wasn't worried, but he knew something was wrong that had to be corrected. The captain felt ashamed for acting like a coward when this boy was not afraid. And so he ordered his men to anchor, and told them that he would row to shore and take a look around. "I'm going with you," Link said. It was not a request, but a statement of fact. The captain expected as much, and so, after grabbing a sword, they boarded a rowboat and left the ship.  
  
It didn't take long for the captain to realize that the destruction of the harbor was not a result of a natural accident. Many beams were finely cut, and specific areas were burned where the most damage would be incurred. Further along the coast, their suspicions were confirmed. A lone soldier was lying face down on the beach. The captain turned him over to see a deep wound in his stomach, obviously the cause of death. "We shouldn't stay here," the captain said quietly. "It's too dangerous." But Link shook his head. He didn't want to leave yet. The captain sighed. "All right. There's a tiny village inland a little ways. We shall see if they are alright." Link nodded in agreement. He bent down to the fallen soldier, pried off his small shield, and followed the captain.  
  
A short while later, the captain stopped. There was some commotion coming from the east. Link heard it too, and started to move in that direction before the captain stopped him. Although he admired the boy's courage, he would rather err on the side of caution, so he led the boy to a nearby cave to wait to see what would happen. A few moments later, an old woman ran by their hiding place. She tripped and fell, and the captain could see that she was extremely frightened. He soon found out why, as two large pig-like creatures came into view. One laughed gruffly as he thrust his spear towards her, toying with her as she tried to escape. Moblins, they were called. The captain was calculating how best to handle the situation when he realized Link was no longer at his side.  
  
With a yell, Link tackled the first moblin, knocking him to the ground. The other one looked up, surprised at this new disturbance, and thrust his spear at the young Hylian. But Link was too quick, and the spear only sliced through air. Link took the opportunity to grab the first one's fallen spear and stabbed deep into its previous owner. He then grabbed a different spear strapped to the moblin's back and, after a few moments of jousting, felled the second one. It was over before the captain could even help him.  
  
For a long time, the old woman and Link talked outside the cave. The captain stayed inside, not wishing to reveal himself. Here he was, armed, and with more experience than the boy, and he had hid while the lad had risked his life. He could not bear to face the boy or the woman. So he sat inside the cave, catching a few words and phrases. It seemed that some powerful force had destroyed Hyrule, and kidnapped the princess of the land. Villages were destroyed, and much of Hyrule's population was apparently living in caverns and other hideouts. Link was asking many questions, and the old lady was responding to them all. Finally, they left, and Link returned after a few moments.  
  
They said nothing to each other for a long time, as there was nothing to be said. The captain knew that Link would be staying, as this was the purpose that drove him here. And Link knew that the captain was ashamed of himself, but was also worried about the boy. "It's dangerous to go alone," the captain said. Link nodded. He knew. He knew he may not live through the ordeal, but also knew that he could not live with himself if he did not. And the captain knew, despite his strong desire to help the boy, that he would only be a hindrance. This was not his place in life. He drew his sword, and held it out to the boy. It wasn't a particularly powerful sword, but it was better than nothing. "Take this." Link didn't speak, but took the sword. After a few swings, he nodded curtly to the captain and left, undoubtedly to start his long and difficult quest.  
  
After a few moments, the captain also left. He would go back to his vessel and leave. Not everybody can be a hero, he thought. One can only play his part, and not try to be what he is not. The captain had a duty to his crew and his ship, and he could not forsake that. He had done his part, and had started Link on his quest. It was not his place to fight for Hyrule, as he and his crew would certainly not overtake this evil. Instead, he would order his crew to leave as much of their cargo and supplies as they could nearby some of the caves, hoping the survivors could make use of them. It was the best he could do. His crew would probably not understand, and the merchants back in Alekia certainly wouldn't, but it needed to be done. In his own small way, the captain needed to be a hero as well. 


End file.
